marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:The Weaker Sex
|image = |caption = Al and Bud converse about "The Battle of the Sexes" when Peg takes up a self-defense class and one of her classmates, a woman, makes Al look silly in "The Weaker Sex" in Season 10 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 10 |episode = 6 |overall = 215 |network = FOX |airdate = October 22, 1995 |production = 10.06 |imdb = tt0642417/ |guests = Harold Sylvester Teresa Parente Joseph D. Reitman Dot-Marie Jones Jody Mullenax Jonathan Fahn Dee Booher Mike McKenna Steve Valentine |writers = Dvora Inwood |directors = Amanda Bearse |previous = "How Bleen Was My Kelly" |next = "Flight of the Bumblebee" }}The Weaker Sex was the 6th episode aired in Season 10 of Married... with Children and the 215th overall series episode. Directed by Amanda Bearse and written by Dvora Inwood, the episode originally aired on FOX, premiering on October 22, 1995. Synopsis Peg takes up a self-defense class. What's worse, she is soon promoted to the advanced class. This makes Al feel emasculated. To make Peg drop the self-defense class, Kelly suggests Al take Peg out on a romantic date to see the Director's Cut of The Bridges of Madison Country. Storyline Al mocks Marcy and Peg for taking self-defence class, but a potential thief going after Al's wallet, Peg punches him and becomes the hero. Al feels sissy and tries to set up a bar fight. But Peg punches first and ruins it again. Bud tries to film it but gets caught with a giant woman. Kelly sees a dumb man, who later while proposing becomes Al's guinea pig. Recurring cast/character regulars *Lucky the Dog as Lucky Bundy *Harold Sylvester as Griff *Teresa Parente as Miranda Veracruz de la Hoya Cardinal Guest starring *Dot-Marie Jones as Dot *Joseph D. Reitman as Ghengis *Jody Mullenax as Thunder *Jonathan Fahn as Camera Person *Dee Booher as Biker Chick (as Deanna Booher) *Mike McKenna as Bartender *Steve Valentine as Man in Line *Frank Lloyd as Mugger (uncredited) *Kevin Curran as Voice of Lucky (Uncredited) Trivia *While standing in line at the movies, posters for "Devil in a Blue Dress", "Johnny Mnemonic" and "To Die For" can be prominently seen. All three films were produced by Columbia Pictures and Tri-Star pictures, which television division produced MWC. *Peggy mentions that Al is finally taking her to see a movie that does not have the words "Debbie" and "Does" in the title. She is referring to the 1978 pornographic film Debbie Does Dallas and its sequels and remakes. *After Al is insulted by the interviewers, Al says "If you got the tailpipe, I got the lips". In season 6's "My Dinner with Anthrax", Jefferson found Al with the tailpipe of his car in his mouth, as he was trying to kill himself instead of having to make love to Peg on their anniversary. *Frank Lloyd appears uncredited in this episode as the mugger who tries to steal Al's wallet *While standing in line for the movie, one of the men is holding a book titled "Final Exit", which Al had been shown reading in season 6's " Al Bundy, Shoe Dick" Category:Season 10 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes directed by Amanda Bearse